Where temptation lies
by Amillia17
Summary: Serena is a gorgeouse supermodel, who is going out with her bestfriend Rei..for about 3 years and noone knows about it. They live a life of bliss..until that is trouble erupts in paradise and the question now is wether their perfect relationship will surv
1. Default Chapter

Subj: 01 Frustration.txt   
Date: 10/15/2002 3:07:53 PM Eastern Standard Time   
From: ahwill@comcast.net   
To: KuteyMe12@aol.com   
Reply-To: ahwill@comcast.net   
Sent from the Internet (Details)   
  
  
  
  
LOL. I don't know which one you lost, so here is   
chapter 1 again. I tweaked it again anyway. I'll   
send the others, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sere's Temptation   
By - LadyEden12   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I owned Rei, but   
sadly, I don't. I'm in love with her, dammit! But that's   
okay; as long as Sere gets to have her it's all good!  
  
Author's notes: Don't worry people this is most definitely   
not a Darien and Sere fic... I really hate that coupling.   
It's all Rei and Sere, cuz they are so cute.   
  
All right people... I hope you enjoy this. I'm neglecting my   
girlfriend to write this fic, and she's pretty pissed off. I   
hope I'm rewarded with reviews! Enough of my babbling; here   
is the story!   
  
  
  
Chapter One   
Frustration   
  
The two girls sat next to one another in uncomfortable   
silence, which by the look... or rather by the sound of it,   
seemed to be in full reign. The only hint of noise in   
evidence, was a constant engine hum and turbulence surfing   
around the wings of the private jet they were on.   
  
The blonde, who went by the name of Serena Hayward and was   
known world wide as a super model for the Cosmos Rose   
Agency, turned her head to peek hesitantly at her more or   
less pissed off girlfriend beside her. She sighed   
despondently, remembering the recent turn of events that put   
them into this tense position.  
  
Last night her agent, Seiya Kindle, had surprised her by   
calling her home and practically demanded that she get her   
ass to L.A. immediately. Serena knew her job was one of   
constant emergencies and such, but its poor timing was   
really beginning to tick her off! She hated always having to   
postpone or cancel plans with her beloved due to her hectic   
and unpredictable schedule; but then again, such was the   
life of a super model.   
  
Serena glanced once more at the raven-haired Rei Lennard.   
She knew that they needed some quality time together... and   
fast. The strain of being apart was making her frustrated,   
and having her sweetheart angry with her was not a feeling   
she liked very much.   
  
"Sweetie..." she started, her voice sounding rather too   
saccharine even to her own ears. If Rei heard her, she made   
no response to indicate it. Serena tried again, but the   
results were the same. Determined to have Rei look at her, a   
wicked smile suddenly appeared upon her ruby lips as a   
thought came to mind.   
  
Serena stood up rather slowly and seductively made her way   
to the front of her stoic girlfriend. She knelt down on her   
knees and put her head on top of Rei's lap, looking for all   
the world like a cute, yet desperate, kitten yearning for   
her mistress' touch. In an attempt to soothe, her right hand   
made random patterns on Rei's smooth, tanned thigh as she   
lifted her head up to gaze deeply into currently emotionless   
orbs. Her lover's amethyst eyes always sent shivers of   
pleasure down her spine....   
  
"Rei darling, love of my life, please don't be angry with   
me. I honestly don't know how Seiya got a hold of our home   
number, but then again... she's Seiya," she added almost   
sulkily.  
  
Rei looked begrudgingly down into the angelic face of her   
girlfriend. It took every fiber in her body to stop herself   
from leaning over to kiss the breath out of her adorable   
kitten. Absentmindedly, her hand traveled to the Siren's   
golden head, her fingers playing through the endless strands   
of silk that were Serena's tresses.   
  
Serena, on the other hand, was satisfied that her raven   
haired beauty was running her fingers through her hair. She   
all but purred as Rei found her weak spot; the little place   
behind her ears. She smiled cutely and rested her head back   
onto Rei's lap, her arm immediately going around her   
beloved's slim waist. "Forgive me?" she whispered   
innocently.  
  
Rei put a finger to her chin in mock, deep contemplation at   
the question. "Mmmm, I don't know... I'm hurt pretty badly.   
I might need some persuasion," she answered slyly.   
  
Serena lifted her head again and looked at Rei. She saw the   
sly smile upon her love's ruby glossed lips which caused her   
to hold in a giggle. Well, if it was persuasion her goddess   
wanted; then persuasion was what her goddess would get!   
  
Elevating herself to her full 5'9" height, she positioned   
herself quietly over Rei's lap and gracefully straddled her   
sex-deprived love. She bent her head down gradually until   
her lips came to within an inch of the jasmine scented crook   
of Rei's tanned neck, letting her breath tease the area.   
Then without warning, her lips landed mouth opened to take   
in flesh. Then they closed as she began to massage the   
tender flesh with her tongue. She nipped, kissed, and   
suckled while her hands explored and probed Rei's luscious   
curves, never breaking the mouth-massage from Rei's neck.   
Serena found two buttons of her love's crimson blouse and   
detached them in a torturously slow manner, then continued   
one by one until all of the buttons were undone.   
  
Rei was simply in blissful heaven as she enjoyed the   
attention her sweet love was giving to her. Her body   
certainly agreed... her panties were already a soiled   
testament that she needed this so much.   
  
Serena, not being able to help herself, lifted her head from   
the position it was in to feast her glowing, lust filled   
blues on the body that was her girlfriend's. Two perky   
spheres were confined by a lacy black bra, and as her chest   
rose up and down, they appeared to be inviting her to rip   
the blasted, (yet pretty), thing off so she could give each   
one a kiss. Dear heaven it was driving her mad with   
unrestrained passion! Not being able to wait any longer, her   
arms snaked around Rei's back to unhook the damn bra... but   
her growing hunger was abruptly put to a screeching halt as   
the agonizingly familiar ring of her cell phone interrupted   
her.  
  
Rei could've sworn at that moment that her sweet, angelic   
Rena was actually growling and was about to go through a   
proverbial fit as she rose from her straddled position to   
answer the fucking call.   
  
Serena was seething. "Sieya, this had better not be you!"   
  
"Okay then... it's not me. Let's pretend that I'm Brittany   
Spears instead, okay?" came the sarcastic response of her   
agent.  
  
"Seiya, I'm not in the mood for your idiotic shit right now,   
okay? What the hell do you want?" she fumed impatiently.   
  
"Oh dear me... did I make Rena angry? Bad timing, love?"   
Seiya replied derisively.   
  
"Ya think!" Seiya's mocking voice was grating on the last of   
Serena's frayed nerves.   
  
"I'm sorry, love, really I am... but can't an agent call to   
see how her favorite client is doing? I mean really,   
sweetheart, Miss Priss is starting to rub off on you!"   
  
"Seiya... " Serena drawled out in a menacing tone.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down. I called because I wanted to tell   
you that your chauffeur will pick you up at the landing   
site, then will bring you to your mansion in Bell Air." She   
finished breezily.   
  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. frustration

Sere's Temptation  
By - LadyEden12  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author notes: Reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
A Moment's Peace  
  
Serena was baffled to say the least. Her agent had  
interrupted the much needed time between Rei and herself  
with frivolous shit like 'her chauffeur would pick them up  
at the landing site and bring them home'?!  
  
"Sieya, the next time you call me it had better be a life  
threatening situation, or some other crap like it, or else  
you'll find yourself *unemployed*!" she hollered. Pressing  
the 'end' button, Serena then threw the cell phone against  
the plane's bulkhead. Fortunately, or maybe not so  
fortunately, the walls in their cabin were padded. The  
electronic device merely bounced off and fell harmlessly  
onto the plush, carpeted floor with a soft 'thud'.  
  
Rei looked-on through the whole situation. The scene might  
have been comical had her baby not been visibly on the verge  
of angry tears. Rei stood up abruptly and strode over to the  
still fuming blonde; no words were necessary as she  
immediately enveloped the girl into her arms. As Rei tried  
to lend what strength she had to make Serena calmer, her  
baby clung to her tightly, sniffling here and there.  
  
"Shhh... It's okay now, baby... no need for tears," Rei  
soothed. "I'm glad you told that annoying bitch off! Now we  
can probably make love without any further interruptions  
from that evil agent from hell." Rei grinned as she  
attempted to make light of the situation.  
  
Serena felt her cheeks flame in a shy response at the  
thought of her girlfriend's suggestion... never mind the  
erotic things she had been doing to Rei earlier....  
  
About a couple of hours later, a couple of recuperated  
passengers landed at a private airport in the City of  
Angels. Just as Sieya had promised, a well-groomed chauffeur  
with his sleek, black, stretch limousine awaited their  
arrival.  
  
Rei carried both of their small suitcases as they made their  
way to the limousine. Serena, being the friendly star that  
she was, gave the chauffeur her sweetest Colgate smile.  
  
The man, who was just a little over 5 years older than them,  
blushed as he practically gawked at Rei's girlfriend.  
  
This was the part that pissed Rei off the most; not only did  
she have to deal with keeping her relationship to Serena  
under tight lock away from the media's scrutiny, (due to  
some bullshit about fans not being able to accept  
lesbianism), but she had to put up with people fawning all  
over what was *hers*. The couple had to entertain the whole  
'best friend' fa‡ade when asked who the ebony haired beauty  
always by her side was! Rei handed the chauffeur their bags,  
then gave him a bone-chilling glare to set him straight.  
  
After the bags were put safely within the trunk, the women  
entered the limousine and they were off to Bel Air. At  
length, the chauffeur pulled up to sterling silver gates  
monogrammed with the initials 'S.H.' entwined intricately  
with beautiful lilacs, then typed in a few numbers. The  
gates swung open to allow the stretched automobile's entry,  
before closing again. The chauffeur drove down the long  
driveway to one of the many homes owned by Serena Hayward  
and her companion, Rei Lennard.  
  
Serena looked out of the window on her left at the vast lawn  
that belonged to Rei and herself. Adorning the lush green  
carpet, was a massive fountain with statues of two beautiful  
winged cherubs squirting water out from their mouths as they  
faced each other holding hands. Further left in the distance  
was a view of the lake. The couple loved to bathe there when  
they needed to be alone or away from the hectic life of  
stardom. This particular mansion was her favorite, Serena  
reflected, because it always seemed to fascinate her  
raven-haired angel.  
  
The limousine jerked to a stop in front of a mammoth sized  
mansion which, on the outside, looked like an immaculate  
replica of a French, medieval chƒteau. The women hopped out  
of the limo and made their way to the entrance, followed by  
the chauffeur porting their luggage.  
  
Healthy green vines of red, climbing hybrid roses in bloom  
entwined themselves all around the mansion and small white  
daisies grew along the base. The door to the entrance itself  
was a magnificent shade of mahogany and towered above them  
like gates reminiscent of a well-guarded castle.  
  
The door was immediately opened by a stereotypically  
stiff-necked butler fully adorned in a customary penguin  
suit. The two travel bags were handed to the butler and  
Serena politely thanked, and dismissed, the chauffeur.  
  
"Welcome home, Ms. Hayward and Ms. Lennard," the butler  
greeted in his deep a baritone voice. The tone vaguely  
reminded Rei of the guy she heard singing 'I want my baby  
back' in a spare rib commercial she once saw....  
  
"Thank you Benson... it's good to be home! How are things  
here?" Serena replied conversationally as she took her  
cream colored blazer off and handed it to the butler. She  
then stepped behind Rei to help with the removal of her  
light jacket. She handed her girlfriend's jacket to Benson  
as well.  
  
Benson took the garments and hung them with care before he  
answered his mistress' question. "Things have been as  
tedious as always, Ms. Hayward. Your parents have been  
calling, Ma'am... 23 times as I last recollect," Benson  
went on to inform her, then paused to wait for his next  
orders, or be dismissed.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what they want... " she pondered out loud to  
herself.  
  
Rei glanced from the patient butler to her preoccupied  
partner and rolled her eyes. "That will be all Benson," she  
directed in an accustomed manner.  
  
He nodded and made his way towards the kitchen.  
  
Rei took Serena's hand into her own as they headed for the  
spiraled marble grand staircase. The assent made both  
parties a little dizzy, but the feeling passed quickly once  
they left its confines. The two walked in comfortable  
silence down the wide hall towards the 6th room on the  
right. That was where the master bedroom was, and where her  
love and she would soon rest. Rei was beginning to feel the  
effects of their rather rapid trip and knew instinctively  
that Serena would be, also.  
  
Arriving at the cream shaded double doors that gave entrance  
to their sleeping chamber, Rei put her free hand on the  
golden knob and twisted it towards the left. The knob turned  
readily under her palm and the door unlatched with a soft  
click.  
  
As the couple walked into their bedroom, neither of them  
were surprised at how clean and tidy every thing was. Their  
king sized, four poster bed was arrayed in heavenly cream  
silk sheets. Resting at its headboard, were fluffed pillows  
adorned with laced slip cases handmade by Serena's mother,  
Elizabeth Hayward. The plush Persian silver carpet would've  
been simple bliss under their feet were they not wearing  
shoes. Off to the far left, the French doors to their  
balcony were left slightly ajar to allow a gentle breeze to  
enter.  
  
"I'm so tired," Serena admitted. As if on cue, a gentle yawn  
escaped her mouth rather cutely. She flopped flat on her  
back upon the bed, her golden locks spilling around her  
slender form like a frame, and closed her eyes.  
  
Rei chuckled at her petite girlfriend's antics as she kicked  
off her heels, then pounced the way a child wanting candy  
from her mother would, on top of the startled blonde. She  
was grinning like mad as Serena glared up at her from hooded  
eyelids.  
  
"Rei, If I weren't so exhausted right now, I'd kick your ass  
for doing that!" Serena threatened assertively.  
  
"You? Kick *my* ass?" Rei had to laugh. "My, my, little  
bunny... if I recall rightly, *you* were the one who begged  
me to spare *you* from our last brawl!" she responded rather  
proudly.  
  
"Ha! That's a load of crap! I *never* beg!" Serena declared  
emphatically.  
  
A positively wicked smirk appeared upon Rei's lips. "Wanna  
bet on that, my sweet?" Rei challenged.  
  
Serena looked at her girlfriend curiously and questioned  
nervously, "What are you up to, Rei?"  
  
"Never mind what I'm up to, sweetheart... I'm betting you  
that I can make you beg me... " Rei drawled out smugly.  
  
"You silly ass. Your ego might blow up in your face if you  
don't stop inflating it, my love. But then again, I do so  
love popping it for you, so you're on. What are the terms?"  
Serena demanded.  
  
"If I make you beg me to stop, then you my dearest, must do  
something which I have not thought of yet. And if I fail  
miserably... which I won't... even though that is what you  
are waiting for me to do, then I'll make you moan my name in  
ecstasy later tonight," she whispered next to her loves  
ears, making the blonde shiver with pleasure and giddiness.  
  
"I most definitely love those terms... you're on!" Serena  
agreed.  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
Author's notes: Hmmm, what could this thing be that our  
beloved Rei has that could make our sweet Sere beg? Review  
me and maybe you'll find out. *-* 


	3. A moment's peace

Sere's Temptation  
By - LadyEden12  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author notes: Reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
A Moment's Peace  
  
Serena was baffled to say the least. Her agent had  
interrupted the much needed time between Rei and herself  
with frivolous shit like 'her chauffeur would pick them up  
at the landing site and bring them home'?!  
  
"Sieya, the next time you call me it had better be a life  
threatening situation, or some other crap like it, or else  
you'll find yourself *unemployed*!" she hollered. Pressing  
the 'end' button, Serena then threw the cell phone against  
the plane's bulkhead. Fortunately, or maybe not so  
fortunately, the walls in their cabin were padded. The  
electronic device merely bounced off and fell harmlessly  
onto the plush, carpeted floor with a soft 'thud'.  
  
Rei looked-on through the whole situation. The scene might  
have been comical had her baby not been visibly on the verge  
of angry tears. Rei stood up abruptly and strode over to the  
still fuming blonde; no words were necessary as she  
immediately enveloped the girl into her arms. As Rei tried  
to lend what strength she had to make Serena calmer, her  
baby clung to her tightly, sniffling here and there.  
  
"Shhh... It's okay now, baby... no need for tears," Rei  
soothed. "I'm glad you told that annoying bitch off! Now we  
can probably make love without any further interruptions  
from that evil agent from hell." Rei grinned as she  
attempted to make light of the situation.  
  
Serena felt her cheeks flame in a shy response at the  
thought of her girlfriend's suggestion... never mind the  
erotic things she had been doing to Rei earlier....  
  
About a couple of hours later, a couple of recuperated  
passengers landed at a private airport in the City of  
Angels. Just as Sieya had promised, a well-groomed chauffeur  
with his sleek, black, stretch limousine awaited their  
arrival.  
  
Rei carried both of their small suitcases as they made their  
way to the limousine. Serena, being the friendly star that  
she was, gave the chauffeur her sweetest Colgate smile.  
  
The man, who was just a little over 5 years older than them,  
blushed as he practically gawked at Rei's girlfriend.  
  
This was the part that pissed Rei off the most; not only did  
she have to deal with keeping her relationship to Serena  
under tight lock away from the media's scrutiny, (due to  
some bullshit about fans not being able to accept  
lesbianism), but she had to put up with people fawning all  
over what was *hers*. The couple had to entertain the whole  
'best friend' fa‡ade when asked who the ebony haired beauty  
always by her side was! Rei handed the chauffeur their bags,  
then gave him a bone-chilling glare to set him straight.  
  
After the bags were put safely within the trunk, the women  
entered the limousine and they were off to Bel Air. At  
length, the chauffeur pulled up to sterling silver gates  
monogrammed with the initials 'S.H.' entwined intricately  
with beautiful lilacs, then typed in a few numbers. The  
gates swung open to allow the stretched automobile's entry,  
before closing again. The chauffeur drove down the long  
driveway to one of the many homes owned by Serena Hayward  
and her companion, Rei Lennard.  
  
Serena looked out of the window on her left at the vast lawn  
that belonged to Rei and herself. Adorning the lush green  
carpet, was a massive fountain with statues of two beautiful  
winged cherubs squirting water out from their mouths as they  
faced each other holding hands. Further left in the distance  
was a view of the lake. The couple loved to bathe there when  
they needed to be alone or away from the hectic life of  
stardom. This particular mansion was her favorite, Serena  
reflected, because it always seemed to fascinate her  
raven-haired angel.  
  
The limousine jerked to a stop in front of a mammoth sized  
mansion which, on the outside, looked like an immaculate  
replica of a French, medieval chƒteau. The women hopped out  
of the limo and made their way to the entrance, followed by  
the chauffeur porting their luggage.  
  
Healthy green vines of red, climbing hybrid roses in bloom  
entwined themselves all around the mansion and small white  
daisies grew along the base. The door to the entrance itself  
was a magnificent shade of mahogany and towered above them  
like gates reminiscent of a well-guarded castle.  
  
The door was immediately opened by a stereotypically  
stiff-necked butler fully adorned in a customary penguin  
suit. The two travel bags were handed to the butler and  
Serena politely thanked, and dismissed, the chauffeur.  
  
"Welcome home, Ms. Hayward and Ms. Lennard," the butler  
greeted in his deep a baritone voice. The tone vaguely  
reminded Rei of the guy she heard singing 'I want my baby  
back' in a spare rib commercial she once saw....  
  
"Thank you Benson... it's good to be home! How are things  
here?" Serena replied conversationally as she took her  
cream colored blazer off and handed it to the butler. She  
then stepped behind Rei to help with the removal of her  
light jacket. She handed her girlfriend's jacket to Benson  
as well.  
  
Benson took the garments and hung them with care before he  
answered his mistress' question. "Things have been as  
tedious as always, Ms. Hayward. Your parents have been  
calling, Ma'am... 23 times as I last recollect," Benson  
went on to inform her, then paused to wait for his next  
orders, or be dismissed.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what they want... " she pondered out loud to  
herself.  
  
Rei glanced from the patient butler to her preoccupied  
partner and rolled her eyes. "That will be all Benson," she  
directed in an accustomed manner.  
  
He nodded and made his way towards the kitchen.  
  
Rei took Serena's hand into her own as they headed for the  
spiraled marble grand staircase. The assent made both  
parties a little dizzy, but the feeling passed quickly once  
they left its confines. The two walked in comfortable  
silence down the wide hall towards the 6th room on the  
right. That was where the master bedroom was, and where her  
love and she would soon rest. Rei was beginning to feel the  
effects of their rather rapid trip and knew instinctively  
that Serena would be, also.  
  
Arriving at the cream shaded double doors that gave entrance  
to their sleeping chamber, Rei put her free hand on the  
golden knob and twisted it towards the left. The knob turned  
readily under her palm and the door unlatched with a soft  
click.  
  
As the couple walked into their bedroom, neither of them  
were surprised at how clean and tidy every thing was. Their  
king sized, four poster bed was arrayed in heavenly cream  
silk sheets. Resting at its headboard, were fluffed pillows  
adorned with laced slip cases handmade by Serena's mother,  
Elizabeth Hayward. The plush Persian silver carpet would've  
been simple bliss under their feet were they not wearing  
shoes. Off to the far left, the French doors to their  
balcony were left slightly ajar to allow a gentle breeze to  
enter.  
  
"I'm so tired," Serena admitted. As if on cue, a gentle yawn  
escaped her mouth rather cutely. She flopped flat on her  
back upon the bed, her golden locks spilling around her  
slender form like a frame, and closed her eyes.  
  
Rei chuckled at her petite girlfriend's antics as she kicked  
off her heels, then pounced the way a child wanting candy  
from her mother would, on top of the startled blonde. She  
was grinning like mad as Serena glared up at her from hooded  
eyelids.  
  
"Rei, If I weren't so exhausted right now, I'd kick your ass  
for doing that!" Serena threatened assertively.  
  
"You? Kick *my* ass?" Rei had to laugh. "My, my, little  
bunny... if I recall rightly, *you* were the one who begged  
me to spare *you* from our last brawl!" she responded rather  
proudly.  
  
"Ha! That's a load of crap! I *never* beg!" Serena declared  
emphatically.  
  
A positively wicked smirk appeared upon Rei's lips. "Wanna  
bet on that, my sweet?" Rei challenged.  
  
Serena looked at her girlfriend curiously and questioned  
nervously, "What are you up to, Rei?"  
  
"Never mind what I'm up to, sweetheart... I'm betting you  
that I can make you beg me... " Rei drawled out smugly.  
  
"You silly ass. Your ego might blow up in your face if you  
don't stop inflating it, my love. But then again, I do so  
love popping it for you, so you're on. What are the terms?"  
Serena demanded.  
  
"If I make you beg me to stop, then you my dearest, must do  
something which I have not thought of yet. And if I fail  
miserably... which I won't... even though that is what you  
are waiting for me to do, then I'll make you moan my name in  
ecstasy later tonight," she whispered next to her loves  
ears, making the blonde shiver with pleasure and giddiness.  
  
"I most definitely love those terms... you're on!" Serena  
agreed.  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
Author's notes: Hmmm, what could this thing be that our  
beloved Rei has that could make our sweet Sere beg? Review  
me and maybe you'll find out. *-* 


	4. Visitor

Sere's Temptation   
By - LadyEden12   
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
A Visitor   
  
The bedroom was filled with contented laughter from a   
certain blonde super model as her girlfriend tickled her   
mercilessly.   
  
Rei, being the raven-haired goddess in charge of delivering   
such an insidious form of torment, couldn't help but grin   
foolishly as she brought happiness to her darling   
sweetheart.  
  
"R-Rei, ha, ha, ha, m-my stomach... ha, ha, ha... I'm, ha,   
ha, g-g-going to k- kill he, he, her... y-you!" Serena   
gasped out between giggles and full-hearted laughter.   
  
"I'd like to see you try, my lovely... " Rei challenged,   
happily torturing her girlfriend's sides with her agile   
fingers, then added, "Beg, and maybe I'll stop!"   
  
Serena glared at her oppressor. "N-no way! N-not on your   
life!"   
  
"Ah. Well zen, ze teeckling continues!" Rei answered in an   
overly exaggerated French accent causing her girlfriend to   
bust out laughing even harder.   
  
Serena, her stomach aching like hell screamed, "Y-you   
bitch!"   
  
"I learned from the best." Rei retorted as she eyed the   
laughing angel beneath her.   
  
"O-okay... I give, please s-stop!" Serena finally begged.   
  
Rei stopped immediately, then leaned over and whispered, "I   
win, darling... " Then before her princess could spit out a   
protest, Rei captured the ripe crimson lips with her own in   
a passionate kiss. She gently nipped at Serena's lower lip,   
then let her tongue caress it soothingly, causing her blonde   
angel to moan. Rei's tongue then probed the blonde's juicy,   
nectarine-sweet mouth; she couldn't seem to get enough of   
it. Both tongues engaged in a sensuous dance, teasing the   
hell out of each other. Finally they pulled away from the   
kiss, their lungs in need of oxygen. Rei leaned her forehead   
against Serena's as she sucked in deep gulps of air, her   
gentle love doing the same. "Good... you taste sooo good..."   
she breathed lustily.   
  
"Mmmm... I could say the same of you, my love... " Serena   
responded huskily.   
  
Rei met her lips once more. "You owe me," she reminded.   
  
Serena rolled her eyes in amusement and huffed, "So what   
else is new!"   
  
Rei smiled wickedly, then mocked, "Awww, don't be such a   
sore loser, baby!"   
  
Serena glowered up at raven-haired beauty and spat   
vehemently, "Fuck you.... "   
  
"Don't you just wish you could?" Rei taunted.   
  
"I don't have to wish... I can just take you right now!"   
Upon that pronouncement, Serena swiftly flipped Rei over so   
that she was now the dominating female on top of a perplexed   
dark angel. She smiled triumphantly.   
  
"Ha!" Serena scoffed and began removing Rei's crimson blouse   
with vigor. Once the hindrance was off, she tossed it   
towards the farthest part of the room. "You won't be needing   
that..." she spoke nonchalantly, proceeding to unhook the   
black lacy bra which was removed hassle-free and flung away,   
"...or that," the blonde continued. "Ooooh, what nice   
breasts!" she complimented meaningfully.   
  
Rei had to grin at her girlfriend's antics. She loved it   
when the blonde acted this way with her, it drove her mad   
with raging lust.   
  
Serena slid down Rei's body until she came upon the mini   
skirt, and after unzipping it slowly, she pulled it down   
her love's smooth, shapely, tanned legs. She discarded the   
skirt in the same manner as all of the other garments,   
leaving 'poor Rei' in all her naked glory. And what a   
fucking, beautiful glory it was!   
  
Serena noticed, then, that her lover wasn't wearing panties.   
Her eyes narrowed as she met Rei's exotic amethyst ones and   
frowned. "Naughty Rei... I think I'm going to have to teach   
you a lesson regarding the importance of wearing panties!"   
she berated the raven-haired girl in a patronizing tone.  
Serena knelt down at the edge of their bed with a predatory   
look about her face and a wanton smile upon her lips.   
  
Rei shivered in delight and opened her long legs to allow   
the blonde access to her being.  
  
Serena feasted her gaze upon Rei's hairless cunt, licking   
her lips in anticipation. "How beautiful... " she whispered   
to herself in total awe. It wasn't that she hadn't seen it   
before, it was just that the sight of her love's womanhood   
*always* held her captive. And right now, she was completely   
entranced by the way Rei's intoxicating nectar dribbled from   
her pink netherlips; it practically beckoned for Serena to   
come lap it up. Oh, was she ever going to take pleasure in   
this!   
  
Serena brought her face level with Rei's pulsing clitoris   
then stroked her middle finger along the wet pink folds,   
eliciting a groan from Rei. She was about to slide her   
tongue in, when a knock was heard at the double doors.   
  
Rei literally screamed in frustration.  
  
"Hush!" Serena commanded looking, for the moment, eerily   
composed. She rose to her full height, and not bothering to   
button up her shirt, she crossed the room to find out what   
Benson had to say. She cracked the door open just wide   
enough for her head to peek out. "What!" she yelled.   
  
Benson was taken aback by the harshness of his usually   
pleasant and very polite mistress. "S-someone is here to   
see Ms. Lennard, Ma'am," he stammered out.   
  
"Who?" Serena asked a bit more kindly this time. He was just   
doing his job.   
  
"A Ms. Mina Jenkins," Benson rushed to reply.   
  
Serena scowled. "What the fuck does *she* want?" she mused   
aloud.   
  
"I know not, Miss," Benson answered, embarrassed by her   
crudity.   
  
Serena sighed and nodded. "Thank you Benson, my apologies   
for my rude behavior. I've been under a lot of stress   
lately."   
  
The butler nodded and smiled understandingly.   
  
Serena returned his smile, shut the door, then turned   
slowly around. She looked over at the bed where a puzzled   
Rei had covered herself up with the cream-colored silk   
sheet. "Your admirer is here, Rei," she bit out harshly,   
then walked abruptly into their shared bathroom and closed   
the door behind her.   
  
Rei was incredibly baffled by her lover's cold tone. She   
stood up and headed, naked, towards the bathroom. Opening   
the door quietly, she let herself in and walked towards the   
blonde. Rei encircled her angel's waist within her arms with   
intent of making her love feel better.   
  
"Leave me alone, Rei!" Serena said coldly as she backed out   
of Rei's embrace.   
  
Rei frowned as her temper began to surface. "What the fuck   
did I do?" she questioned angrily, hurt by her girlfriend's   
cold, and bizarre, change of mood.   
  
"Nothing. Just leave me alone right now," Serena choked out.  
  
Rei rubbed her temples, suddenly very tired. "Sere, don't   
start... " she warned.  
  
"Fuck off, Rei," Serena responded rather bluntly.  
  
Rei had, had about enough of this treatment. The effects of   
jet lag, being sexually frustrated and now this unwarranted   
rejection... was just too much for her. Rei pushed the   
blonde roughly against the mirror, causing it to crack and   
Serena to wince. "Listen Serena, I'm not going to put up   
with this bullshit right now. Either you tell me what the   
fuck is up your ass, or I'm going to beat it out of you!"   
Rei's voice was dangerously low and threatening as she   
glared into the blonde's flashing eyes.   
  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. quarrel

Sere's Temptation  
By - LadyEden12  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Authors notes: I'm sort of stuck on ideas for what to write  
next, so if any of you want to be my muse or some shit like  
that, tell me on the reviews!  
  
  
  
Chapter 04  
A Quarrel  
  
The shared bathroom was filled with a deafening silence as  
Serena and Rei stood mere centimeters apart... or at least  
one of them was standing. Only sounds of quick, harsh  
breaths could be heard as each exhausted lover sent daggers  
into the other's eyes heatedly.  
  
Rei had a vice-like grip around her petite girlfriend's  
delicate wrists. She was practically holding the model up  
with unrestrained strength as she pinned the girl's hands  
above her pale, blonde head in frustration. Rei's once calm, mysterious, amethyst orbs, were now a flaming inferno of  
rage directed at the mere slip of a girl in her grasp....  
  
...Who was looking rather good enough to eat at the moment!  
Wisps of Serena's disheveled hair caressed her flushed face,  
her cheeks were adorably rosy, and her lips were still  
swollen and ripe from the deep kiss that had been delivered  
not long ago by herself. The fluffy bathrobe that the blonde  
had put on was untied and gaping open, so Rei had a healthy  
view of the beautiful, naked body inside it. Rei let the raw  
hunger she felt for the woman before her frolic within her  
eyes; the desire to fuck the blonde was driving her up a  
wall.  
  
Serena didn't miss the tumultuous play of emotions that  
flickered across her lover's countenance; confusion, anger,  
hurt, and finally... pure lust that made her body shiver  
with need for her lover's touch. Her body was already badly  
betraying her with a wetness forming between her legs and  
aroused nipples which rubbed uncomfortably against the  
bathrobe. She tried to convince herself that she didn't want  
this from Rei right now, but her body was proving her more  
wrong with each passing moment.  
  
Serena moaned involuntarily as Rei's knee lifted up and  
touched her weeping womanhood. "S-stop. Let. Go. Of. Me...  
Now!" she demanded without much conviction.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want, baby?" Rei questioned  
wickedly as she nuzzled Serena's neck, her knee dancing  
around the wet folds of her lover.  
  
Serena's only response was a whimper.  
  
"I didn't think so..." Rei teased confidently.  
  
Serena couldn't speak as she became the helpless victim of  
Rei's ardor. Rei had released her wrists, lifted her up onto  
the counter top next to the sink, spread her legs, and had  
knelt down on both knees in front of her.  
  
Rei didn't even wait for a go as she plunged two fingers  
into her lover's lubricated flower, causing the model to  
groan and throw her head back in pleasure. Rei was having  
the fucking time of her life as she brought about sounds of  
pleasure from her blonde lover; her tongue was doing rather  
naughty things to the moaning goddess' clitoris.  
  
"Ugh, y-yeah, m-more oh-oh yes..." Serena cried.  
  
Rei's fingers began to thrust faster and faster into her  
baby, double clicking her lover's mouse with every thrust of  
her skilled fingers, her tongue licking and nipping at all  
the right spots.  
  
Serena was in heaven on a cloud of bliss! She wrapped her  
feet behind Rei's neck, practically begging for more  
attention. She was totally at the mercy of Rei's proficient  
fingers, and as she approached her delightful peek, her  
urgency was clear as she became more verbally demanding.  
Then, with one full scream, she released her sweet cream  
into Rei's awaiting mouth... who, in turn, faithfully lapped  
up all of her offerings.  
  
Rei licked her lips avariciously, and grinning foolishly at  
her panting baby, stood up and kissed her lover fully on the  
lips.  
  
Serena moaned into the kiss, loving the taste of herself  
within her dark angel's mouth.  
  
After a few minutes of oral pleasure, Rei pulled away from  
Serena's soft, sweet lips to meet dazed, azure orbs clouded  
over by passion. "Now tell me what the hell is the matter  
with you!" she commanded softly.  
  
Serena frowned once she was reminded of why she was angry  
earlier. She hopped off of the counter onto wobbly legs,  
then taking a minute to straighten herself, she pushed by  
Rei and tried to make her way back to their shared bedroom.  
Her attempt was abruptly stopped by Rei's hand on her wrist.  
  
"Talk, now!" Rei reiterated more sternly. She was unprepared  
as Serena's free hand suddenly came across her cheek in a  
resounding slap, making her head swing the other way, then  
she felt Serena's wrist slip from her grasp.  
  
Serena shut the bathroom door behind her and leaned against  
it for support. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to  
even think about the mistake she just made; slapping Rei had  
not been the brightest of ideas! Serena knew that the  
consequences of such a foolhardy act would be dire. Her  
lover was already angry with her and was frustrated to add  
to the matter. She had just put another incident onto the  
lengthening list of things her lover didn't need. She was  
*not* looking forward to Rei's escape from the bathroom!  
  
Serena knew she was being an unreasonable pain in the ass;  
but she couldn't help it. How was she supposed to feel when  
the woman your girlfriend cheated on you with, was in your  
home asking to see your lover again? She reluctantly pulled  
herself away from the door and sauntered over to her  
closets. She found a pair of beige drawstring pants and a  
pink, spaghetti strapped tank top, then shoved her feet into  
a pair of flip-flops that matched her top.  
  
Serena exited their room with a rather melancholy expression  
on her once happy face, then made her way slowly down the  
spiral staircase.  
  
Walking into her living room, she was greeted with the sight  
of her girlfriend's ex-fianc‚e... who looked at the moment  
like her self-proclaimed title of 'Aphrodite... goddess of  
beauty, desire, and love'. Mina Jenkins was decked in a  
summer dress by designer, Setsuna Meioh. The dress was  
breathtaking, and the fact that Ms. Aphrodite looked as if  
she were born to wear it, added to the dress' beauty. Her  
sun-kissed golden locks cascaded over her shoulders in  
beautiful waves of gold and her eyes, normally the color of  
the clearest skies, now held within their depths a hatred.  
  
"Why hello Serena, darling," Mina drawled out to the pale  
blonde beauty now in front of her.  
  
Serena wanted to vomit on her face, but settled for just  
rolling her eyes. "What do you want, Mina?" she questioned  
bluntly.  
  
"Can't a friend drop by and see her friend?" Mina asked with  
mock innocence.  
  
"A friend can, but since I don't consider you one, you might  
as well get the fuck out of my house!" Serena responded none  
too sweetly.  
  
"Such language! You really should wash your mouth out with  
soap!" Mina berated spitefully.  
  
"I don't have time for this bullshit, Mina. Either you tell  
me why the fuck you're in my home, or get the hell out!" she  
warned, running out of patience.  
  
"Where's Rei?" Mina suddenly asked.  
  
"She's..." Serena was interrupted by the all too familiar  
voice of her lover.  
  
"Right here, sweetie," Rei interjected.  
  
Serena froze. She could hear her heart hammering against her  
ribcage as her vision clouded over.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
Author's notes: okay people, I can't write anymore its my  
girlfriend's and mine 3 year anniversary and I'm taking her  
out somewhere special. So I gotta go get ready. Love you all  
lots and thanks for the reviews, keep sending them and I'll  
keep writing! 


	6. slippery slope

Sere's Temptation  
By - LadyEden12  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
A.N: sorry I haven't written in so long been kinda busy with  
finals and all the other BS that has to do with school.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
A Slippery Slope  
  
All of a sudden, Serena didn't feel well and really needed  
to sit down before she fainted dead away. Taking her own  
advice, she flopped down in the nearest chair available.  
  
Serena watched in an almost catatonic state as Mina  
practically jumped off of the chair she had been waiting in,  
to embrace Rei who, to her complete disgust, welcomed the  
other girl with opened arms. As the two embraced shamelessly  
in front of her, Serena felt strong, icy, fingers of  
betrayal grip at her thudding heart. She suddenly found it  
hard to breath as she looked on, and tried with every fiber  
in her trembling body, to swallow down the oncoming sobs  
threatening to escape. There was no way in hell she was  
going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
  
With curt abruptness she arose from her seat, her turbulent  
emotions well hidden behind a fa‡ade of chilly poise, as she  
made her way towards the embracing pair. Reaching out her  
arm, she thrust it between the couple and pushed Mina a  
distance away from her girlfriend. Then with angry  
determination, Serena pulled Rei's face towards her own and  
captured those blood red lips into a kiss. Only there was  
nothing simple about the kiss; it was like no other kiss  
they had ever shared.  
  
Rei was blown away with excitement. As the sweet, sensuous  
mouth connected with her own, she suddenly had a dire need  
to be closer to Serena than her own skin. Her hands clutched  
at her avenging angel frantically in reaction to the violent  
need climbing inside her. She craved her baby more with  
every passing second. And then, as quickly as it started; it  
was over. Both parties were left with pulses pounding at an  
insane rate and panting with need as they touched their  
foreheads together to gaze into the other's soul.  
  
"Mrghmm..." the clearing of someone's throat, obviously  
Mina's, caused both Rei and Serena to turn and acknowledge  
her presence once more.  
  
Serena scowled and pulled away from Rei, much to the  
raven-haired beauty's protest. "Listen Mina, and listen  
good, for this is the last time I will say this to you; Rei  
and I are going out and are together now. There is no way  
that she will ever want you! If you could only get that  
through your thick, bleached blonde head, it would be much  
appreciated. And furthermore, if you dare to step foot in  
*our* home again, I will personally drag you out by the  
roots of your hair and beat you shitless. Now, get the fuck  
out before I make my threat a promise!" She finished in one  
breath, her eyes blazing with blue fire.  
  
Mina was literally fuming. One could almost see the steam  
coming out of her ears. She was not one to stand around and  
be embarrassed or insulted. She turned to Rei and pouted.  
"Rei... are you going to let her talk to me like that? I  
mean, I really do need to talk to you," she wheedled.  
  
Serena turned towards Rei, expecting her to tell her ex off,  
but the raven-haired just looked at Mina, then rounded  
towards her. Serena already knew what Rei was going to say  
then, and she couldn't believe it....  
  
"Sere..." Rei began, but was cut off by Serena who just  
shook her head and walked away wordlessly. But not before  
Rei saw evidence of unshed tears brimming in her love's baby  
blues. She sighed wearily, as she turned back towards the  
smugly grinning blonde who had a vindictive gleam in her  
eyes. "Mina, why *are* you here? And please get to the  
point; I'm not in the mood for your bull."  
  
Mina sauntered closer to Rei and practically pressed her  
chest against Rei's. "I've missed you..." she whispered  
huskily, with a sultry smile on her lips.  
  
Rei rolled her amethyst orbs and gently pushed Mina away.  
"There are plenty of other people who are dying to keep you  
company." She answered breezily, not a bit aroused by the  
way the woman was flaunting herself. "Get to the point,  
Mina," she urged.  
  
Mina humphed and glared at Rei, but got to the point. "I  
came to make you a little proposition." Her voice held a  
hint of twisted giddiness.  
  
"What proposition?" Rei inquired with caution.  
  
"Well you see, by some misfortune... or maybe not so, I  
stumbled upon some very shocking and naughty pictures of  
sweet innocent Serena and yourself..." she trailed off as  
she rummaged her purse and took out a manila envelope,  
tossing it to a dismayed Rei.  
  
Rei opened the envelope rather slowly and took out the  
pictures. She almost fell to her knees as she gazed,  
stunned, at the images of her and Serena making love,  
playing one of their many erotic games, and of them just  
cuddling in the nude. "W-w-where did you get these?" she  
stuttered out.  
  
"I've got my source. Now, back to what I was saying. It  
would be a damn shame if these pictures where to end up in  
the grubby hands of some cheap tabloid idiot, wouldn't you  
agree?" she questioned with satisfaction.  
  
Rei looked up at her and gave her the most bone-chilling  
look she could muster. "You wouldn't dare, Mina."  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Mina gloated.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Isn't it so bluntly obvious, Rei? I want *you* and  
whatever I want... I get," she purred possessively while  
caressing Rei's cheek.  
  
Rei pushed her away harshly, causing Mina to laugh gaily.  
"Fuck off, Mina...."  
  
"I think you'll see things differently when word gets out  
that precious Serena Hayward, World's Sweetest Angel is a  
carpet munching cunt... and likes it at that," she  
threatened. Mina was quite serious now, and any hint of  
amusement that had been in her visage before, was gone.  
  
Rei ripped up the pictures in front of the blackmailing  
bitch's triumphant face.  
  
"By all means; go right ahead. I've made plenty of copies.  
Why don't you make it easy on yourself, Rei? Be my  
mistress... she doesn't even have to know." Mina's voice was  
gentle now.  
  
"*I'll* know..." Rei whispered pathetically as a sign of  
yielding.  
  
Mina, seeing Rei break down, walked over to her and pecked  
her lips. "You did the right thing Rei... don't worry,  
Serena will never know. I'll keep in touch." With that, she  
picked up her bag and walked out.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sere's Temptation  
by - LadyEden12  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, so don't sue me please.  
  
A.N: you guys are mean! I only get one review for chapter 5!  
Hmph! Maybe I'll just stop writing this story, its not my  
fault my girlfriend sees me as a sex toy. Please just keep  
the reviews coming and I'll try to keep away from my  
girlfriend long enough to write more chapters for you! 


	7. sore hearts

Sere's Temptation  
by - LadyEden12  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, so don't sue me please.  
  
A.N: you guys are mean! I only get one review for chapter 5!  
Hmph! Maybe I'll just stop writing this story, its not my  
fault my girlfriend sees me as a sex toy. Please just keep  
the reviews coming and I'll try to keep away from my  
girlfriend long enough to write more chapters for you!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Sore Hearts  
  
Once Mina left, Rei stayed downstairs to think about the  
deal she had just doomed herself to. She sighed... maybe it  
was for the best. She couldn't risk Serena's stardom because  
of her own selfish needs, could she?  
  
But if she had done the right thing... why the hell did she  
feel like the lowest person on earth at the moment? She  
barely had the guts to face her angel. She sighed again  
miserably as she made her way slowly towards their bedroom.  
When she entered the room, she gingerly sat next to a crying  
Serena on their bed. "Baby...?" she whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
Rei guessed she really couldn't blame the girl... so bending  
at the waist, she pulled the struggling angel onto her lap.  
After much effort, she finally managed to get her girlfriend  
to stop hitting her and resort to just mewling helplessly in  
her lap. "I'm sorry," she murmured quietly, caressing the  
sniffling girl's hair all the while. Rei would have repeated  
it a few more times, but was hushed by her girlfriend's  
slender finger upon her lips.  
  
"Shhh... make love to me, Rei... please?" Serena asked  
haltingly.  
  
Her love begged with so much cuteness and vulnerability, Rei  
was overtaken by compassion. Setting the slender girl on the  
bed gently, she began to take off the silk robe her angel  
was wearing. When the sweet girl was naked before her, Rei  
feasted her eyes upon her hurting lover, taking in every  
inch of the exquisite form. Not waiting for another moment  
to pass, she leaned in to seize her angel's pulp lips with  
her own. Rei kissed her deeply, putting all of the love and  
sorrow she had for her baby into it.  
  
While she kissed the breath out of her lover, Rei's hand  
roamed over Serena's firm body and caused the petite beauty  
to moan in appreciation. After a while, Rei reluctantly  
pulled away from her girlfriend's swollen lips and began to  
use her skilled hands and mouth to explore other parts of  
her love's body.  
  
Rei slid down until her fevered lips were practically  
brushing against Serena's pinkish red aroused nipple.  
Grinning wickedly, she licked an erect bud and slipped her  
adept tongue into the small, round, silver loop that pierced  
Serena's nipple. She tugged on it gently, causing the blonde  
to groan and whimper in pain. Rei then sucked on the nipple,  
playing with the ring in her mouth all the while. Meanwhile,  
Rei's left hand slid under Serena's torso so as to lever the  
girl closer to her own body. She wanted feel as much of the  
warm, soft flesh of her lover as she could.  
  
A while later, Rei removed her mouth from the full, round  
breast to examine her work. A crimson love bite glared back  
at her from slightly tanned skin and she smiled, loving the  
way the mark looked.  
  
After glancing up at her lover, who was at the moment  
looking as if she were floating on cloud nine from the dazed  
expression on her face, Rei moved on to the other breast.  
Her fingers slithered further down her love's body to caress  
the flat abdomen and draw frivolous patterns on it. Her  
skillful tongue and mouth settled sweet, lingering,  
butterfly kisses down the whimpering blonde's writhing  
upper body.  
  
While her mouth was occupied, her right hand made its way to  
her love's dripping cunt and her mouth watered in  
anticipation for the taste that was her love's sweet elixir.  
She ran her finger up and down the clit to wet it with slick  
precum and tease the pink flesh into arousal.  
  
"Ohhh, Rei...." Serena moaned.  
  
Her name being uttered in whispered reverence by her lover  
was music to Rei's ears, but what she desired most was to  
hear her blonde pixie scream her name in delightful  
rhapsody....  
  
Descending in between her baby's long shapely legs, she  
spread them apart gently, gracing the shaking muscles in her  
love's thighs with long lingering kisses and working her way  
slowly towards the now visible pulsing nub. The scent of her  
angel's arousal was intoxicating and she wanted desperately  
to cover the hot flower with her lips and suck for all she  
was worth. But she pushed down the urge, determined to make  
the experience as slow and pleasurable as possible for her  
angel.  
  
Once Rei was settled comfortably between Serena's thighs,  
she brought her head down to begin lightly licking the  
opiate nectar, enjoying the taste of the tart precum as it  
spread over her tongue. She moved her mouth's ministrations  
over the clit, then thrust her middle finger into her baby,  
ever so gently adding another digit, one at a time. She  
decided that three were as many as her baby could  
comfortably take.  
  
Rei's mouth and tongue began to move in unison at a slow  
practiced pace in sync with Serena's rocking hips. As the  
blonde's moaning amplified and her panting quickened, so  
Rei's rhythm also increased until she was thrusting as fast  
as she could into the hot, tight folds of her lover. Rei's  
tongue had joined her fingers by now, alternating between  
sucking with her lips and twisting her tongue inside her  
lover in a way that caused her angel to scream and grip at  
the sheets. Rei knew then that Serena was approaching her  
peek... so with one final thrust, she sent her angel into  
blissful heaven. Rei held on to her lover and rode the  
spasms while hungrily slurping the sweet juice until there  
was none left.  
  
Once she was sure her angel was satisfied, Rei climbed on  
top of her until their breasts touched. Rei kissed her still  
dazed and wonderfully pleased girlfriend.  
  
Serena smiled into the kiss. Tasting herself in her lover's  
mouth was such a heady experience... and she loved it.  
  
Rei pulled away and smirked down at the half-asleep blonde,  
then pecked her nose. "Sleep well, my love," she whispered  
tenderly, rolling off of her girlfriend. She was about to  
slide off of the bed and go shower, when she heard Serena's  
whimper of protest. The small action caused Rei to laugh  
softly, then settle back on to the bed. She pulled the  
snuggling blond tighter against her chest. "I swear you're  
too spoilt for your own good!" she berated her baby in mock  
anger. She felt the blonde imp smile against her breast.  
  
"Yes, and you love me all the more," the imp murmured  
fuzzily into Rei's chest.  
  
"Forever and a day, love," Rei responded fervently, kissing  
the top of Serena's head. "Now go to sleep... you have a big  
day tomorrow," she ordered.  
  
"Mmmm...." was Serena's drowsy reply.  
  
Rei felt her own eyelids droop, and with one last kiss to  
her girlfriend's forehead, she closed her eyes and  
surrendered herself to the pulling strings of the sandman.  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	8. Broken paradise

Sere's temptation Chapter 8 Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
  
  
Serena awoke in the middle of the night whimpering and distraught from a nightmare she had just had, she reached over and hoped to gods to find the body of her raven-haired lover. Unfortunatly for the weeping blond her lover's warm embrace was not there to calm her down. She deeply inhaled and then exhaled trying to grasp the situation, wipping the wayward tears on her rosy cheeks with the back of her hand she sniffed cutely. Crawling off the bed she shared with her missing lover she made her way towards the phone, picking up the wireless she dialed rei's cell phone. Riiing.Riiing. Was the constante noise she was answered by, having just about enough of everything she threw the phone agaisnt the nearet wall and it landed with a loud 'crash'. "Gods rei why aren't you answering your phone? Have I done something wrong? Where are you? Are you ok whereever it is that you are? Please come back to me sefely' Her mind was in an uproar posing question one after the other and she just wanted to break down and cry. But she descided on going downstairs and waiting for when her lover would come home, and she was damn sure that rei would return and then she would pounce on her lover for making her worry. So she qiuckly disrobed and then shrugged on her favorite pair of satin peach colored pj's, then grabbed one of the many silk pillows they had and a light fluffy white blanket, which smelled like rei. She made her way downstairs being extra careful not to wake up anyone. She rummaged the fridge for a snack to nibble on to distract her from worring herself to death. Finding a bag of crimson califonian cherries she took it out and sautered back to the lazy boy she had practically drag infront of the door and settled comfortably. Her vigilant blue detphs never left the door as she popped a cherry into her mouth each time, one by one the cheerries began to descrease until their was none left. By now her lips where a sensual shade of crimson and distractingly inviting to any who was to see her at the moment. Serena was truly every guys and girls wet dream; she was like a full-blown babrbie doll come to life. She deposited the empty bag on the floor folded her hands on her lap adorably as she waited and waited and waited.her eyes lids where getting heavier by the minute until she fell back into the seat and fell into a not so peaceful slumber. The gleaming rays of sunshine carresed serena's sweet peaches and cream skin she was vagualy aware of feather light kisses being placed upon her shoulder and she sheivered. She felt hands squeezing her breast non-too gently and she graoned in pain. Serena awaoke with a jolt and tried to punch who ever it was that was touching her in ways only her rei was aloud to do. But it seemed her attacker saw the punch coming and so caught both her wrist and pinned them on top of her head then she felt the person straddle her, then lean down and she was entranced by the mysterious amethyst detphs she knew so well. Once her attacker was sure she was recognized she didn't give the petite blond under a chance to speak as she captured serena's lips into a soul- shattering kiss that swept both parties away. Serena unconsciously began to cry and her tears mixed into the kiss both lovers shared. Finally rei pulled away from her weeping girlfriend and tenderly licked the tears away then sealed it with a sweet kiss. Serena laid there unable to move not even sure if she wanted to, she let rei kiss her tears away and comfort her, her arms snaked themselves around rei's slim waist and held on tightly like a child afraid her new toy was going to be stolen away. "R-rei, baby, where were you? I was worried" she whispered once she was sure she had calmed. Some thing akin to fear and disgust flew across rei's enhanting orbs, and suddenly she pulled herslef off of serena and she sautered to the farthest part of the room. Serena couldn't help but gaze at her love in sadness, she crawled out of bed and made her way towards rei's stagnant body she reached out and tried to touch the raven haired goddess but rei flinched away from her and serena looked at her in puzzlement. "R-rei it's just me.sere. Please talk to me, where have you been I've been trying to reach you since yesterday and you didn't pick up your cell.where you hurt?" she babbled. Rei's brows where set into a frown. "Fuck serena.get off my back. I don't need you worrying about me like I'm some sort of a child! Stop babying me!" she bellowed her voice chilling and painful. Serena winced away from her girlfriend as if she was hit. Tears trickle down her cheeks once more she tried to swollow her tears but they wouldn't stop flowing. She honestly couldn't comphrenhend what brought this sudden mood swing on. "W-w-why are you so angry with me? I think I have a right to be worried when my girlfriend breaks her promise to pick me up, doesn't call with an explanation and won't answer her phone." She desperatly tried to reason. Rei wanted to beat the living shit out of herself for being this cruel to the most important person in the world to her, she hated herself and she felt like the lowest thing on earth. She wanted to so badly tell her beloved where she had been, but she knew it would kill her too much. She hadn't meant to wake up the angel when she had entered just a few minutes before seven, she felt incredibly dirty and the thought of touching her baby after touching mina the slut was a sin in its own. But when she had seen her beautiful angel resting serenely in the lazyboy her heart had broken. Here she was commiting the biggest sin ever and her sweet love had tried waiting up for her and the tear tracks on her cheeks had caused rei to hold back a sob of her own. She sighed miserably and told herself she had to get out of the room before she spewed anymore lies to her beloved angel. "Look sere, I'm sorry I didn't call or pick up my cell, but I really need you to back off ok?" with that curt answer she walked out of the room.  
  
A.N: thanks to all of you who reviwed me.I really appreciate it. Sorry I had to end here but my gf is calling so I gotta say bye bye. 


End file.
